


The Prison Break

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Cousy In Space, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, IN SPAAAAACE, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Post-Prison, Post-Season/Series 04, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Sort Of, Spaceships, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy breaks Coulson out of prison, then works on getting them back home.





	The Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Cousy in Space' fest on Tumblr for the prompt 'Space prison break'.

The blare of alarms wakes Coulson just before the day shift is due to start on day 257 of his time in the Nova Corp space prison. He scrubs a hand over his face, trying to remember what his latest nightmare had been about, before deciding he'd rather not recall it. He's struggling to get his prosthetic fitted in place when his door reverberates as if it's been hit by a mighty blow. He's startled and wondering what on Earth – or off it – is going on, when the door buckles inwards, then drops to the floor, and he finds himself staring in absolute disbelief at the figure standing in the doorway, right hand outstretched in a familiar gesture.

"Daisy?" he asks, not quite sure if he's still asleep and having nicer dreams than usual.

"Phil," she says, brisk, but a bit breathless. "Get dressed, quickly."

He blinks, then turns and starts dragging on his clothes as fast as he can.

"How are you even here?" he asks over his shoulder as he pulls on his pants.

"Long story, Phil. Later," she responds, and he half turns and looks over at her because her voice sounds strange, then it occurs to him she's probably never seen the scars on his back and chest before, and he hastily drags on his shirt.

The alarms are still going off, he notices, and realises too, that they're the fire alarms. "Did you start a fire as a diversion?" he asks.

She flashes him a fast grin, then glances down at the device in her left hand, and he realises it's a guard's Pad. "Might have done," she answers, reaching out with her right hand to wrap her arm around him as he reaches her. "Hold on, Phil."

He obediently wraps his arms around her, not sure what to expect. A moment later he gasps in shock as everything around them goes blue and hazy, and then they're somewhere else entirely – not inside the prison, but aboard a ship of some description, he thinks.

"Did we just _teleport_?" he demands, unable to hide his excitement.

Daisy chuckles. "We did." She taps something on the Pad. "We're a go, Captain," she says, and a moment later the floor beneath their feet lurches. "Come on." Daisy grabs his hand, the prosthetic one, and almost drags him bodily across the open space in which they're standing – a cargo hold, he presumes.

"So who's the Captain?" he asks.

"Her name's unpronounceable," Daisy tells him. "So I just call her Captain. She's nearly seven feet tall, green with orange hair, and very discreet."

Coulson can only stare at her profile as she leads him at speed through several corridors, then into an elevator. "Is this the turbolift?" he asks.

She chuckles again. "Thought you were a Star Wars nut, Phil, not a Trekkie."

"It's possible to like both," he tells her in a dignified tone, and she laughs properly this time, then wraps both arms around him and hugs him hard. He hugs her back, full of relief and gratitude at the fact they're together again.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you," she whispers.

"It's okay, Daisy," he says. "I'm just grateful you rescued me."

The turbolift stops far too soon for Coulson's taste, but he lets go of her, and is mildly surprised when she grabs his hand again before leading him from the elevator and down another corridor – this one positively plush looking – and towards a door marked 'Bridge'.

"It's not the Enterprise," she tells him, warns him perhaps, given his earlier geeking. "But it'll get us part of the way home." He nods, and lets her lead him across the bridge, which is nothing like the Enterprise, or any other Star Trek spaceship, towards the tall green individual seated at the controls of the ship. He can't see anyone else in here, and he wonders how small the ship is.

"Captain, this is my partner, Phil Coulson. Phil, this is the Captain." 

The Captain turns around, and Coulson blinks, because apparently Daisy didn't think it necessary to mention that the Captain had a third eye, right in the middle of her forehead. He swallows hard, then holds out his right hand (Daisy is still holding his left, he notices). "Pleased to meet you, Captain," he says. "Thank you for assisting Daisy in my rescue."

"Welcome aboard the _Perseus_ , Phil Coulson," she answers, shaking his hand briefly. Her voice is warm and mellifluous, and her body temperature, at least judging by her hand, is a few degrees above the human average.

The Captain releases his hand, and Coulson feels a wash of warmth through his body that leaves him feeling slightly light-headed. "Daisy, you and your companion should make yourselves comfortable before we make the hyper jump."

"Okay." 

Daisy leads him back out, and when they're in corridor outside the bridge, she gives him a sly smirky smile. "You felt it too, huh?" 

"What was that?" he asks.

"That was the Captain," she says. "She's a member of the Vox Oraclum. The name basically means 'sexy voice'."

He gapes at her, and she smirks again. "C'mon, I'll show you to our quarters. They're not very luxurious, but at least you're free."

He lets her lead the way, still reeling from his encounter with the Captain. They take the elevator to a different floor, and only have to walk a short distance along the corridor before she's opening a door by placing her palm on the scanner beside it.

"This is a long haul freighter," she tells him as she leads him inside a large, comfortable looking room. "The crew is small, but the Captain's actually between jobs right now – well, technically, we're her latest job, and she opted to bring only the bare bones crew – which means there are just five of us aboard now you're here."

He nods, and she turns towards him, placing her right hand, palm down, against his chest – over his heart, he realises after a moment. "Are you okay, Phil? You're still looking pole-axed."

He swallows, then runs his finger inside the neck of his shirt. "A bit warm," he mutters, and Daisy's smile widens.

"Are you feeling aroused, Phil?" she asks, as casually as if she'd asked him if he wants breakfast. Which he does, but he wants something else rather more.

"Very," he mutters.

She slips her hand from his heart, wrapping first one arm, then both arms, around him, and he's not at all sure that's a wise move, because his cock is throbbing in his pants right now, and he wants nothing more than to tumble her onto the bed and sate his desires with her.

"Do you want to kiss me, Phil?" Daisy asks in a low voice that also goes straight to his cock.

He groans. "So much," he admits, feeling his face flush at the words.

"Me too," she says, and presses her mouth lightly to his.

"Daisy." He groans, then wraps both arms around her, pulling her body tightly against his. "Isn't this taking advantage?" he asks.

"If anyone's taking advantage, it's me of you," she tells him, leaning back so he can see her face. "After all, you've just had your first encounter with a Vox Oraclum, and they make everyone horny as fuck." He's shocked by the words, but also even more aroused. "But if you want to have sex with me, Phil, I am more than willing."

"Daisy?" 

She brushes her lips against his once, twice, then a third time, before easing his mouth open beneath hers. "Phil, I've wanted to jump your bones since the first day."

He groans, then kisses her back with more force.

Their first time is hard and fast, and leaves them both sweaty and breathless, and Coulson laments the lack of finesse on his part, which Daisy seems to find very amusing (the complaint, not the lack of finesse). 

"Do the Vox Ora– " He stumbles over the name, and she smiles, then brushes her lips over his ear. 

"Just call them the Vox, Phil," she tells him, her voice seeming as sultry now as the Captain's had earlier. "Everyone does."

"Do they have that effect on everyone?"

"On humans and certain other species, yes, but not everyone. Which may be just as well."

"You didn't mention the third eye," he says, feeling his body beginning to respond as Daisy's mouth drifts down his throat.

"Mmm, it's not the only physiological difference between the Vox and us," she says, and grazes her teeth over his nipples, one after the other, which makes him groan and lose track of the conversation for a little while.

"What else is different?" he asks eventually.

"Well their genitals for one."

"Huh?" 

She lifts her head from his hip and smirks. "Vox may use the female pronoun, but they're actually both male and female and they can change their genitals according to what they and their partner or partners desire."

"Partners?" he repeats, wondering how Daisy knows so much about them.

"Mmhmm. Most Vox are what humans would term 'polyamorous' – their family unit typically consists of 3 or 4 adults, one or more of whom seek full time employment while the others raise their children."

"You know a lot about them," he observes curiously.

Daisy grins. "It was a long voyage out to find you. Plus which, I was actually the first Human, or Inhuman, that the Captain's ever met – this is only her second voyage as she's been child-rearing for the last few years. Neither one of us was expecting the effect her voice would have on me, and we – " She pauses, her expression turning nervous.

"You and she had intercourse," he says, not making it a question.

"Yeah." She swallows. "I'm sorry, I should have told you that earlier. I – "

"Daisy, it's okay. I don't mind. You're a consenting adult and what you do with whom is your business. It's not like I don't know you've had previous relationships. I met Miles and worked with Lincoln after all."

"Yeah but – "

"Daisy." He says her name more firmly this time, and reaches down to tug at her shoulders until she moves up the bed to lie beside him so they're face to face. "I don't mind, honestly," he repeats, then kisses her in an attempt to convince her.

This time the sex is slower and less intense in some respects, but more so in others. Then they take a shower together, and she regales him with the details of her time with the Captain, with the result that they end up fucking in the shower.

Afterwards, they get dressed and Daisy takes him to the small galley to get what Coulson thinks of as breakfast, but she calls lunch. They take the food back to their quarters to eat and talk more about their experiences following Coulson's arrest.

The Captain lets them know, via the ship's internal comms that they're coming up on the hyper jump, and they snuggle up together in bed to wait it out.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

They leave the _Perseus_ three days later, and Coulson's feeling properly rested for the first time since he was arrested in that diner so long ago. It turns out to be just as well that they're properly rested because less than 24 hours after disembarking at the space station where the _Perseus_ left them, they find themselves caught up in an altercation with a handful of anti-Inhuman aliens (and Coulson can't help wondering what it is with people hating on Inhumans even this far from home), and after Daisy downs four angry aliens they have to make a run for it.

"Watchdogs in space," she says angrily as they flee. "What is it with fascists?"

"This certainly isn't the Federation," Coulson agrees breathlessly as she grabs his arm and tugs him down a side corridor, then leads the way down three levels to a docking bay full of smaller spaceships. "What are we doing?"

"Stealing a ship," she tells him, and makes a beeline for one in particular.

"What?" he gasps, racing after her. "Daisy!"

She flashes a grin at him over her shoulder, then grabs his prosthetic wrist and drags him around the back of one of the ships: a very classy looking space yacht. She slaps something on a panel at the back and a small ramp unfolds, then she almost bodily hauls Coulson after her.

"What's going on?" he asks breathlessly.

"The big dude, the one with the spiralling horn?" He nods. That particular alien had been the most obnoxious of the half dozen who'd confronted them. "He owns this ship. I picked his pockets and stole the security card that gives us access."

Coulson shakes his head and follows her through the ship: it's considerably smaller than the Vox Captain's, but more lavish. He slides into the co-pilot's seat alongside Daisy, although he has no idea how to fly one of these. He waits, his heart rate beginning to settle, as she goes through whatever pre-departure checks are necessary, and a few minutes later the ship slips out of the docking bay, then races off, and Coulson breathes more easily.

"Well, that was exciting," Daisy says, and he rolls his eyes.

"Too exciting," he tells her.

She smirks at him, then returns her attention to the instruments in front of her. "Okay, this is on auto pilot now, which means we can explore our new transport, and get some rest."

It suddenly occurs to him, far too late for his comfort, that Daisy is probably exhausted after using her powers so extensively. "Are you okay?" he asks anxiously.

The smile she gives him this time is softer, and she looks more tired. "I will be after some food and sleep," she tells him. She slips out of the pilot's chair, and he follows her as they move through the ship. There's a galley that's very well-stocked, and the food looks much like the stuff they'd eaten aboard the Vox Captain's ship, which is a relief. There's also a day cabin, which is equipped with a music system and a cinema system, and then they reach the sleeping quarters, which are positively luxurious, as is the attached bathroom.

Daisy opts to take a bath, and Coulson returns to the galley to make them a meal. Once it's ready Daisy still hasn't appeared so he goes to find her, and discovers her asleep in the bath. He gently shakes her awake, and she lashes out, but as soon as he calls her name, she calms down, then apologises.

"Bad dream?" he asks sympathetically.

"Yeah." She rubs her hand over her face, then stands up, and he grabs a towel and hands it to her to dry off.

"I came to tell you that the food's ready," he says.

"Thanks, Phil." She pauses in the middle of drying herself off to give him a quick kiss, then resumes her task, and he moves into the sleeping quarters to see what clothing might be available.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

"Earth," Coulson sighs, staring around. He and Daisy spent more than a month travelling back to Earth, and a part of him regrets that they're home: he's enjoyed the extended time alone with her, and not just because of the sex. 

"Home," Daisy sighs, and she sounds resigned rather than happy. 

He opens his mouth to offer comfort or consolation, but the words go unspoken as Daisy's cell rings. She answers it, and gives him a tired grin, then taps the screen, and he realises she's put it on speaker when he hears Elena's voice, with Mack's rumbling indistinctly in the background.

"Hey guys," Daisy calls.

"Did you get him?" Elena asks.

"She did," Coulson confirms.

"Good job," Elena says. "We've got your location, so we'll come and pick you up. Expect us in about 30 minutes."

"Who's 'we'?" asks Coulson.

"Me, Mack, May, and Piper," Elena says. "We'll tell you all about it once we're together."

"Do you have the Zephyr?" Daisy asks.

"Créelo!" Elena says, and it takes Coulson a minute to translate that to 'Believe it'. He smiles. "We'll meet you – momento." 

Coulson hears her conferring with someone he thinks might be May, then she returns and tells them where to meet the Zephyr1. "Try to stay out of trouble until we get there," Elena adds, and Daisy snorts with amusement. 

"We'll do our best," Coulson assures her, then Daisy cuts the call and pockets her cell phone.

"Well Agent Coulson, we're back," she says.

"It seems we are," he agrees.

"Things are going to get interesting," she says.

He snorts. "When have things ever not been interesting?" he asks, smirking.

She chuckles. "True." She kisses him, quick and hard. "Are you ready for this?"

"No," he says, "but let's do it anyway."

"That's my boy," she says, and grabs his hand before leading the way to the rendezvous point that Elena gave them. He's not ready for SHIELD, but he's ready to go wherever Daisy leads him.


End file.
